


Rose-Red Blood

by nrmlhorse



Series: Surprisingly Short Stories and Other Uncategorizables [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrmlhorse/pseuds/nrmlhorse
Summary: With every lie a prick in her heart and a rose in her garden.Prompt credits to InnocentWriter on Amino (Writing Prompts and Stories)2,000 words>





	Rose-Red Blood

"Dammit," she said. Of course, the word was only mumbled in her head. To let someone out of her mind space know just exactly how much it pained her to say the words she constantly uttered was certain death. Always along the lines of "I'm fine" or "Doing better," the words she said with the most confidence pricked at her heart. She knew she would sooner bleed out than tell anyone what she was feeling. God, how much of an idiot she was.  
Maybe, today the garden would fill itself. Perhaps, today she'd get to bleed out, never to be heard from again. One can only hope as much; one can only hope. It was twistingly painful to even speak at all these days. Everything she said was a lie. Every time she opened her mouth another rose ready to bloom.  
She had researched it before. The closest thing she could find to it was a fictitious disease call "Hanahaki," which was hardly even similar enough to be considered as a match. Rather than hurl all of her resentment - which she would prefer-, it rested inside her. A pool of blood, getting deeper every day. Her garden of roses were only blooming a deeper shade of red.

"Hey, are you even listening?" the shrill voice of some girl or another shrieked. She was in too much pain to register the sound, but a simple nod did the trick. She assumed her friends, or what she could only assume were her friends, had gotten used to this. After such a simple lie, the girl continued. She felt a little more drip then before. A little fuzzier, which she thought was okay for now. She was wrong. Everything was fading a little faster. She cursed her lies and died in her rose-red blood.


End file.
